


I’ve Spent a Lifetime Running and I Always Get Away

by Temple



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Clothing, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, I'm useless with tags, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, Sharing Clothes, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temple/pseuds/Temple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had thought the jacket was bad enough, watching Finn strut around base in it like Poe owned him, which he didn't despite what his team had whistled over the comm’s last week. But this; this was different this was just for Poe, only Poe would know, and every fiber of his being was looking at Finn in his jumper and screaming "mine."</p>
<p>Grumbling to himself Poe turned on his heels and headed straight for the bar instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ve Spent a Lifetime Running and I Always Get Away

When Finn joined the resistance he had nothing but the clothes on his back. No physical baggage, no last name and no clue what he was supposed to do now that he was free.

Med-bay had released him with his clothes freshened up and some personal items which consisted mainly of scented soaps and a wash cloth that had seen better days, but didn't complain, it was still more than he had with the First Order.

He never really owned anything aside from his uniform and his life; and even that had been questionable at times, in the Order you shared everything or you went without. It was the way it had always been.

When the General had sent him down to the barracks for a room he'd protested profusely about having his own bunk, he didn't need all of that space, he didn't mind sharing with the others or camping out in the corridor. He couldn’t take a room to himself when there were people out there struggling to find shelter. He’d never been more relieved than when Poe had rounded the corner and offered to share with the former trooper.

He spent the first night arguing with Poe about sleeping on the floor, he'd refused a cot and had to bite his lip when they gave him sheets and pillow, if it hadn’t been for Poe he’d have refused it all. They slept in a neat line on the floor in the Order with one soft pillow and a beaten blanket. The resistance gave him clothes to sleep in and a blanket that was so thick Finn felt like he was suffocating in it. He was out of his comfort zone on so many levels.

It went on that way for weeks; Finn sleeping flat out on the floor and refusing Poe’s offer of a cot or even a night on the bed. He spent an entire week being stubborn before returning to his shared room one night to find a cot pushed up against the wall and Poe sat fiddling with BB-8.

"You're not sleeping on the floor anymore." Poe stated not looking up when BB-8 whirled irritably.

"Its fine, someone else can have it. I don't mind the floor."

"No, you're a human being. You can't sleep on the floor like your still part of the Empire." Poe remarked looking up at Finn when the former Trooper glared at him.

"You shouldn't have." Finn remarked walking over to gaze at the garments folded neatly at the end of his cot. "What are these?"

"Clothes." Poe deadpanned, chuckling when Finn glared at him.

"I have clothes, where did you get them?"

"They're mine," Poe admitted sheepishly. "I'm sick of looking at you in that ratty old jacket."

Finn flushed awkwardly, rolling his shoulders subconsciously to feel the jacket sit heavy on his shoulders, it felt warm and comforting; Finn felt safe with it on his back, he didn’t want to stop wearing it. It was probably the closest he’d get to having the Pilot wrapped around him anyway.

"You don't have to wear a uniform anymore and until you get some clothes of your own we can share." Poe levelled swallowing hard when he turned back to BB-8 in a bid to avoid Finn’s gaze.

"You don't have to--"

"I want to." Poe stated keeping his gaze down. "They'll suit you."

Finn turned back to the shirt and trousers Poe had left out for him and toyed with the fabric, running his fingers along the soft threads and holding his breath when he lifted them from the cot and caught Poe’s lingering scent amongst the fabric.

"You can use my soap if you want." Finn mumbled, grinning when Poe laughed at him.

**###**

When Poe returned from debriefing the next morning he found Finn dressed in only his underwear and Poe's worn black Jumper. His back to the door completely oblivious to Poe’s return.

The underwear alone is enough to stop Poe in his tracks because Finn has all the muscles of a good solider and then some, Poe could easily imagine those thick thighs wrapped around his hips or pinning him down and Poe's mind goes blank because he's been unsuccessfully trying to avoid that train since they met.

When he finally managed to pull his eyes up from Finns perfectly formed posterior and thighs his mouth goes dry all over again and he actually whines in the back of his throat like he's sixteen and discovering men for the first time all over again.

Poe's jumper is obviously too small for the Trooper and he can tell when Finn rolls his shoulders and the fabric pulls tight across his muscles, it rises up a little at the back to show perfect dark skin when Finn straightens out. He looks comfortable and warm, relaxed and perfect and Poe has to bite his lip to stop himself from saying something stupid.

Swallowing the lump in his throat and ignoring the way the collar of his shirt is suddenly very tight it takes every ounce of his self-control not to stalk across the room, push Finn down onto the cot and kiss him until none of them can see straight never mind breath right.

He had thought the jacket was bad enough, watching Finn strut around base in it like Poe owned him, which he didn't despite what his team had whistled over the comm’s last week. But this; this was different this was just for Poe, only Poe would know, and every fibre of his being was looking at Finn in his jumper and screaming "mine."

Grumbling to himself Poe turned on his heels and headed straight for the bar instead.

**# # #**

It’d been almost a month before medical cleared him to leave the base and Finn had itching to get out and do something, anything. He’d spent the last month either cooped up in his room because Poe was out running missions or down in the air carrier handing Poe tools and moaning about being stuck in camp.

Poe had tried to smuggle him out one afternoon, getting as far as bundling Finn up in the back of his X-wing and starting up the engine before General Leia had stepped out with her hands on her hips and a stern scowl. BB-8 at least had the decency to look ashamed of himself when Poe had demanded to know who had told the general in the first place.

Neither Finn nor Poe spoke to the droid that night.

Finn had practically ran down to the hanger that morning, hoping that Poe hadn’t taken off yet he didn’t think that he could spend another day laying on his cot staring up at the ceiling. Skidding into the carrier and almost toppling a few of the resistance pilots to the floor he stopped at Poe’s outstretched feet from under the X-wing.

“I got it!” Finn announced excitedly, almost cringing when he heard Poe’s head collide with the belly of the fighter.

“Got what?” Poe asked, rubbing at his temple as he emerged from under the X-wing. A smile playing at the corners of his mouth when he caught sight of Finn’s grin.

“Medical have given me clearance to leave the base,” He practically beamed down at the pilot. “I can finally get out of here.”

“Oh, where are you going to go?”

“I don’t know anywhere, somewhere I can get some clothes that actually fit.” Finn laughed and Poe felt his heart stutter a little because as much as he wanted Finn to buy things for himself he liked watching Finn strut around camp in his clothes. “I’m going to need a pilot.”

“Well then you’re in luck.” Poe teased climbing to his feet and dusting off his knees. “Because I’m the best pilot the resistance has.”

“Lucky me,” Finn mocked climbing straight into the star-ship with Poe’s helmet in hand.

Poe didn’t realise how possessive he’d gotten of Finn until everyone in the resistance seemed to take notice of him. As soon as he’d stopped wearing Poe’s clothes and started wearing his own it seemed that everyone saw him as fair game. Which he was Poe reasoned, they were just friends after-all so what if Poe had a silly little crush, Finn was his own man he could have anyone he wanted.

That didn’t stop Poe from hating every single piece of clothing Finn had brought, especially when he’d caught sight of Clara and Anderson sniffing around the trooper.

He’d even tried returning Poe’s jacket and if it hadn’t been for the tight grip Finn had on it as he tried handing it over, Poe would have been upset. Poe had shook his head with a smile and told him to keep it. “It suits you better than me.” He reminded and Finn’s smile was enough to brighten the room, to Poe at least.

**# # #**

It had been an accident really, Poe had been in too much of a rush to wash and change after his mission; that he hadn’t even looked at what he’d picked up to replace his dusty, half crisp clothes. It wasn’t until he climbed out from under the running water and dried himself as best he could that he realised he’d taken Finn’s shirt.

He couldn’t just leave it, he couldn’t walk back to his bunk in just his trousers and his pilot’s uniform bundled up to his bare-chest. He had to wear it and just hope that Finn hadn’t returned from physio just yet.

The shirt itself was big on Poe, he wasn’t without muscles but compared to Finn’s square shoulders and chiselled chest he was severely lacking. It hung from his shoulders and was loose enough to highlight the fullness of his neck, it reached down to cover over his bum and Poe could cover his fists with the sleeves. He could still smell Finn’s scent on the fabric and that alone was enough to make Poe’s head swim.

Today obviously wasn’t his lucky day, first he’d been accidentally set on fire by one of his own team and then he’d been shot at by the First Order while trying to get home, and now Finn had managed to make it back to their bunk before he had chance to change.

Finn’s eyes widened when he caught sight of Poe; a lump forming in his throat when his eyes tracked down his chest and then down to his legs, he’d seen Poe countless times and wanted to take the Pilot in his arms but he suddenly had the urge to shove him up against the door and put his hands under his shirt and bite at his exposed throat.

“Close the door.” Finn whispered his voice strained.

Poe swallowed thickly and turned to shut the door, fully expecting Finn to shout at him about inappropriate behaviour and miss use of his trust, but instead when he turned around he came face to face with him and almost yelped when Finn pushed him up against the door with hungry lips.

Finn’s kiss was sloppy and hard and Poe imagined that it was probably his first kiss ever and that alone was enough to send a jolt of excitement up Poe’s spine. Finn’s hand had worked its way under his shirt and Poe felt his legs give way under him because this couldn’t be happening. Kissing back Poe felt his hands curl tight in Finn’s collar and his throat allowing noises he really shouldn’t be making this early into the night escape.

Breaking for air, Poe breathed heavily across the front of Finn’s lips, leaning forward to steal a soft after kiss that made Finn’s eyes flutter and his hand to press hard up at Poe’s neck. “The shirt?” Poe asked chuckling when Finn nodded. "At least now you know what it’s been like for me watching you strut around in my clothes for weeks. I’ve wanted to push you onto that cot for months.”

Finn shivered excitedly and laughed low in the back of his throat. “You should have done.”

Poe didn’t even get chance to answer before Finn was pulling him away from the door by his shirt and backing his down onto the bed, Poe’s quivering hands reaching down in an attempt to rid himself of the shirt only for Finn’s large hands to stop him. “Keep it,” he smiled. “It suits you.”

Poe couldn’t argue with that.


End file.
